Lo Unico Que Importa
by LadiesWishMadness
Summary: Ella es la unica. La importante. La que enciende su corazon, Y se la arrebataron por un capricho, ahora el debera de pelear por su vida y la de ella.


**Hola amigos! :D Esta es mi primera historia de HAD, ojala les guste, van a ocurrir varios cambios de PVP (Punto de Vista Personal) ojala les guste :D **

**Y es T por, vocabulario en futuors capítulos, violencia, y otras cosas si? Y se que el Rey Helado dice que la princesa es rara, pero aquí es un AU okay? **

**Y aquí están las edades, para ubicarnos si?**

**Finn – 18**

**Princesa Flama – 17**

**Marceline –Dejemosla en 1000 años vale?**

**Dulce Princesa – 23**

**Jake: 30 (Ya saben el efecto de años perro) **

**Charlie, TV, Viola, Kim Kil Whan & Jake Jr – 5 a****ñ**os 

_Princesa Flama PVP_

Estaba en el acantilado, dentro de mi casa, esperando a Finn, el me dijo que hoy íbamos a ir al dulce reino para que sus amigos me conocieran, me parecía bien, yo realmente no tenia amigos que presentarle, mi papa siempre me tuvo en esa linterna, así que realmente no tenia muchos amigos, además todos los que estaban en el reino de fuego eran monarcas, y agh, eran demasiado aburridos, me pregunto cómo estará el reino del fuego, ojala mi padre estuviera bien, digo, si, me había encerrado por toda mi vida, pero aun así era mi padre, miraba mi ropa pensando en que ponerme, me probé mi vestido rojo, me veía bien, pero preferiría otra cosa, me probé mi pantalón árabe rojo, y un top que me quedaba hasta el ombligo, no me veía tan mal, ahora con 17 años de edad había crecido, mi pecho, mi cuerpo en si, me veía bien según Finn, aunque cuando lo dijo yo lo malinterprete y le di una cachetada, mi cabello también había crecido, bueno, yo podía hacer que creciera o que se acortara a mi gusto, pero me tenia que cambiar el estilo de cabello…me mire en el espejo

-Me pregunto si podre hacer algo con mi cabello- intente recogerlo todo en una coleta, se veía bien, pero podría quemar a alguien que estuviera detrás de mi –Hmmm a Finn no le gustaría eso- seguí intentando, me lo solté y lo puse en una coleta hacia delante, pero como mi cabello es fuego y le alza, parecía más bien un cuerno, me lo solté y lo intente aplacar, era imposible! Ugh, nunca desee tanto no tener el cabello así, lo deje suelto y se alzo, bueno, no quemaría a nadie, y eso haría feliz a Finn, estaba buscando mi collar hasta que escuche un tarareo fuera de mi casa, tire el collar al piso –Finn- corrí afuera buscando a mi amado, pero no había nadie –Finn? Jake?- pregunte y nadie me contesto, de repente sentí un horrible dolor en mis piernas, las mire y vi un bloque de hielo atrapándolas –AH!- grite de dolor

-Uajajaja, hola princesa!- gire la cabeza y vi a un anciano azul, con una nariz muy larga, una corona, y una túnica azul, y tenia una barba blanca sumamente larga –Lista para casarte conmigo?-

-Quien es usted? Por que me quiere a mi?- intente derretir el hielo, pero nada funcionaba –Déjeme ir! FINN!- grite por ayuda, antes yo nunca hubiera hecho esto, pero ahora tenia a Finn para ayudarme

-Por que las demás princesa están muy bien protegidas, pero tu! Ya veremos alguna forma de convertirte en un elemento hielo- me dijo ese hombre, intente moverme pero no me podía mover –Ahora, vamos a congelarte toda para que el viaje sea más fácil- sentí el dolor subir por mis muslos, mi estomago, mi pecho, mi cuello, y por ultimo mi cara, perdí la sensibilidad, todo se ponía oscuro, no quería perder la conciencia, pero era imposible, el dolor bien me pudo haber matado, apreté todo el cuerpo, dejando un último suspiro salir de mi

-Finn-

_En el Dulce Reino_

_Finn PVP_

-Y otra cosa, ella no soporta el agua, así que por favor tengan mucho cuidado con eso si, y si llueve entraremos al castillo okay?- estaba bastante preocupado, hoy les iba a presentar a mis amigos a mi novia, y tenia que tener mucho cuidado, estaban Marceline, la dulce princesa, la princesa grumosa, la mentita, la princesa Hot Dog, y varias princesas mas, mire a Jake, el estaba con Arcoiris y con sus cachorros, mire a Marceline, estaba afinando su bajo, y la dulce princesa estaba asiendo algunos arreglos

-Oye hermanito, ya vamos por la princesita, ya es tarde- me dijo Jake, ya era casi una hora tarde, asentí y Jake se izo grande, me subi en su espalda y comenzo a caminar hacia el acantilado donde estaba la casa de mi novia, sonreí de tan solo pensar en ella, nunca pensé que una novia me fuera a hacer tan feliz, sobre todo una que no fuera la Dulce Princesa, ya habíamos madurado, ella ya había logrado controlar sus poderes de fuego, la mayoría de veces, cuando se enojaba era muy peligrosa, demasiado, cuando se emocionaba, cuando se alegraba demasiado, cuando lloraba, cuando ella lloraba mi mundo se derribaba, nunca era bueno, llegamos y vi que su casa estaba muy apagada, había unas partes prendidas, pero no como debería

-PF?!- grite, entre en la casa, no había nadie, abrí la puerta de su habitación y encontré la habitación vacia, camine hasta su cama para buscar alguna pista –Princesa Flama! Donde estas?!- camine hacia su tocador y pise algo, me agache y levante un bello collar, era de ella, yo se lo había regalado, lo apreté, estaba frio, ósea que hace mas de 15 minutos que ella lo había tomado, corrí afuera –Jake! JAKE!- grite, el me miro con duda, yo estaba lterado, molesto, enojado, asustado, preocupado!

-Que pasa amigo?- me pregunto

-La princesa no esta, busca pistas! ALGO! Tengo que saber donde esta!- le di vuelta a su casa corriendo, luego vi marcas hasta la orilla del acantilado…OH POR DIOS! Se había caído por el acantilado! Me lance al agua sin pensar, nade lo mas profunde que pude, intentando palpar su cuerpo, me estaba quedando si aire, así que nade hacia la superficie

-Amigo! Ven a ver esto!- dijo Jake, con su brazo me subió hasta donde estaba el, mire alrededor, no había nada! –Esto- mire al suelo, había un poco de agua, la toque con el dedo…estaba fría, helada –Que pasa viejo?- sentí la mano de Jake en mi hombro –Amigo?- me levante de golpee y respire pesadamente –Hermanito que tienes! Que pasa?-

-El Rey Helado-

**Okay mis bellos lectores, esto es todo por el primer capitulo, díganme que tal les pareció, por favor, reviews? :D **

**Los adoro! **

**-Teef (~^.^)~**


End file.
